Nothing can save me but the sound of your voice
by buildingbridges
Summary: Elle le comprenait toujours, même lorsqu'il n'arrivait même pas à saisir ce que ses propres pensées voulaient dire. - Post-5x05.


_**Nothing can save me but the sound of your voice **_

_Spoilers pour le 5x05._

* * *

Lorsqu'elle le ramena chez lui ce matin-là, elle s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa pour la première fois en pleine rue. Elle s'écarta légèrement, les paupières closes, et elle lui murmura qu'elle reviendrait plus tard avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes à nouveau, puis elle partit.

Il passa la journée avec sa mère et sa fille, leur assurant que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mélange de malentendus et que c'était terminé maintenant, qu'il allait bien. Il ne leur raconta pas ce qui s'était passé pendant son séjour dans la cellule du commissariat, il ne leur raconta pas comment il en était sorti, il ne leur raconta pas ce qui s'était passé sur le pont. Il préféra les protéger en maintenant leur innocence et il ne fut pas surpris de voir Kate Beckett derrière sa porte alors qu'il allait se coucher. Il la prit dans ses bras, et elle lui murmura qu'elle ne pouvait pas dormir toute seule chez elle, qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait mieux ici avec lui.

Alors il l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et lui donna un de ses tee-shirts, un qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter lorsqu'elle passait la nuit ici, et après quelques minutes dans la salle de bain qu'elle passa à le toucher, ses bras autour de sa taille alors que sa joue était posée le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ils se couchèrent.

Mais il ne put pas dormir, ses yeux refusant de se fermer, alors il s'allongea sur le côté et, appuyé sur son coude, il la contempla en espérant trouver le sommeil, mais il n'obtint rien de plus que des maux à la nuque.

Il posa la tête sur sa poitrine et écouta son cœur battre, espérant que peut-être, ce qui fonctionnait pour elle fonctionnerait pour lui, mais ce ne fut pas le cas et il finit par la réveiller. Elle caressa inconsciemment sa joue, ses ongles effleurant la cicatrice sur son front en y réveillant la douleur qui s'y était pourtant calmée, mais il ne s'en plaint pas parce que comme à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, ça l'apaisa.

- Dis-moi, Castle, murmura-t-elle avec une voix usée malgré son absence d'utilisation, et il déposa un baiser sur son ventre, ne sachant pas tout de suite quoi répondre.

Les mots se précipitaient dans sa tête, n'émettant aucun sens qu'il aurait pu formuler en quelques phrases. Mais ce n'était qu'elle, ce n'était que Kate et il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui offrir un discours parfait pour qu'elle le comprenne. Elle le comprenait toujours, même lorsqu'il n'arrivait même pas à saisir ce que ses propres pensées voulaient dire.

- C'est ridicule.

Elle l'obligea à lever les yeux vers sa tête et ses mains traversèrent ses cheveux encore et encore, traçant le même motif reposant à la surface de son crâne, comme si elle savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin – probablement parce qu'en un peu plus de cinq mois, elle avait appris à le toucher aux bons endroits.

- Ce n'est pas ridicule si tu le penses.

Castle se détacha de son corps si chaleureux et sa tête tomba avec lassitude sur l'oreiller tandis qu'il posait sa paume sur la joue abîmée de sa partenaire, traversée par une cicatrice encore trop vivide. Sa peau était légèrement gonflée et il n'insista pas en sentant sa mâchoire se serrer sous ses doigts, ne voulant pas lui faire plus de mal.

- C'est juste que… Tyson a dit qu'il nous avait regardés. Toi et moi. Et je sais que ça devrait être le dernier de mes soucis après tout ce qui nous est arrivé, mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter d'y penser. Ca me rend malade – d'imaginer ce psychopathe quelque part, caché, à partager ce qu'on vit tous les deux ? Ca-

Elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche, puis elle s'enfonça vers le pieds du lit pour détacher la couette du matelas sous lequel elle était coincée, la ramenant ensuite au-dessus de leurs têtes en pliant les jambes parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux grands et que de cette façon, le bout de tissus ne les couvrait pas entièrement.

- Quand j'étais petite – j'avais autour de cinq ans, je crois – mon grand cousin, Harvey, m'a gardé pendant une après-midi avec son meilleur ami, Mike. Ils voulaient regarder un film d'horreur, et je ne voulais pas être la gamine rabat-joie qui gâcherait leur après-midi, alors je suis restée avec eux. J'ai passé ma nuit à faire des cauchemars, cette nuit-là. Mon père était parti en voyage d'affaire, alors je suis allée voir ma mère, et elle a fait la même chose que moi et elle m'a dit, "Ici, Katie, personne ne viendra te faire de mal." Et je l'ai crue, Castle. Quels que soient les monstres qu'il y avait dans ce film, quand ma mère m'a dit qu'un simple drap pouvait m'en protéger, je l'ai crue.

Elle reprit sa respiration, lui laissant bien assez de temps pour faire une remarque, mais il se contenta de la regarder, se remémorant tous les traits de son visage que la pénombre l'empêchait de voir. Il commençait à faire chaud sous l'épaisse couette qui les recouvrait, mais il se rapprocha quand même d'elle, entrelaçant leurs jambes, glissant un bras sous son tee-shirt pour sentir sa peau frissonnante sous ses doigts.

- Je sais ce que c'est. D'avoir l'impression d'être hantée. De ne pas se sentir en sécurité, de se sentir surveillé. Mais ces monstres, Castle, aussi réels soient-ils, ils ne peuvent pas nous empêcher de vivre. Et ça, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Elle caressa à nouveau sa joue, mais cette fois ses lèvres suivirent sa main et elle parsema son visage de nombreux baisers, s'arrêtant en s'emparant lentement et tendrement de sa bouche, comme elle seule savait le faire.

- Merci, chuchota-t-il, comme par peur d'être entendu, et elle hocha la tête en souriant, ses lèvres serrées contre les siennes avant de s'écarter légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir parler.

Elle colla son front au sien, son visage emprisonné entre ses mains formant un contraste avec la douceur de ses pouces sur sa peau.

- Et peu importe ce qu'il a vu, Castle, il ne sait rien. Il n'a rien en commun avec nous et il n'a rien partagé parce qu'il n'a jamais ressenti _ça_.


End file.
